


Every Red Card has a Silver Lining

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the game Ali shows up to Tobin's hotel room to confront her about what's bothering her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Red Card has a Silver Lining

Tobin was furious. She was furious at herself, at the game, at the ref, but, if she was honest with herself, it was mainly at herself. She was the one that had made the mistake, let her emotions take control and spiked the ball. She laid on her bed at the hotel, frustrated still, and disappointed in herself. 

There was a knock at her door and she groaned, debating not getting it, but knew it would only end in her getting in more trouble, depending on who it was. When she opened the door, however, she hadn’t expected to find Ali standing there with a paper bag.

“Come on Tobs,” Ali said, pushing her into the room. Ali grabbed the desk and pulled it between the two beds, sitting on one while gesturing to Tobin to take the other. Ali started pulling stuff out of the paper bag: a few books and, much to Tobin’s surprise, crayons. 

“Um… Ali? What exactly are you doing?”

“We are going to hang out, relax and color these dumb little Disney coloring books.”

“Why?”

“Because you just had a bad game and you’re Ash’s best friend, which means you are pretty much my best friend, so I can’t just leave you alone here, seething in your own hatred.”

“I don’t hate myself...” Tobin said, earning a look from Ali. “Ok fine, I’m pretty pissed at myself.”

“Better, now have you eaten? Or should I order room service?” 

“Room service might be a good idea,” Tobin said sheepishly. 

“Figured, you and Ash are a lot more alike than you two realize. Let me guess, corndogs are your go-to feel better meal?”

“Ew gross no, that is an Ash thing one hundred percent of the way. I’d kill for a good burger, though.”

“Ash’s second go-to meal,” Ali smirked as she pushed the stack of coloring books toward the young midfielder. “Pick one, though if you take the Princesses, I might strangle you,” she said as she waited to order room service. Tobin took the stack, going through them. She grinned when she found one with Cinderella. Flipping through the pages, she found one with Bruno and the mice, and Cinderella. She flattened the book out on the table and opened the box of 160 count crayons. 

“Bruno?” Ali asked as she grabbed the princess book and laid it out across from Tobin. 

“Yeah,” Tobin replied simply and Ali tried to hide her smirk. As the two colored quietly together, Ali would look up and check on the younger woman every few minutes. “You know, I’m not going to just combust while we sit here right?”

“ I just... haven’t seen you upset like that before.”

“I know, I shouldn’t have gotten so mad.”

“What happened?”

“Honestly? I’m not even sure, I just got tired of it. We had battled hard all night, and I wasn’t expecting the foul to be called and I saw red for a minute there,” Tobin explained not looking up at Ali, ashamed of her actions.

“Hey Tobs, do you care if I ask something personal?”

“Ali, when have I ever?” 

“Well, that one time I asked if you enjoyed kissing Ash and you turned red and told me to shut up—” Ali was cut off by Tobin throwing a pillow at her.

“She kissed me!” Tobin shouted, chuckling as Ali laughed.

“Sure Tobs, keep saying that.”

“Oh, she so did Krieger. Don’t act like you know the truth,” Tobin teased.

“Is everything with you and Press ok?”

“Yeah? Why wouldn’t it be?” Tobin asked and Ali shrugged.

“I just think maybe that would have been a reason why you—”

“I just miss her,” Tobin said cutting Ali off and Ali looked up at Tobin and chuckled. 

“Ah, see that is a big part. When’s the last time you two spoke?”

“Yesterday, we were both really busy today and—”

“You guys should try and talk every day; make sure to get a little bit of the other every day, you know?”

“I know,” Tobin sighed, “I don’t know how you and Ash did it. Germany… that’s insane.”

“Oh trust me, I remember, but we worked hard at it. I can’t tell you how many fights it caused. I look back at it all now and realize how worth it all of it was though.”

“Yeah?”

“Totally, well, I mean sometimes things weren’t as worth it. Take, for example, drinking games over Skype? Not the best idea Ash has ever had.”

“I’m not seeing the flaw in her logic at the moment.”

“No one is there to hold your hair back,” Ali said and Tobin bursted out laughing. Ali was glad to see her friend smile again.

“Poor Ash, ever the lightweight,” Tobin chuckled.

“But we learned to carve time out every day for each other, and every week we’d have a date and it was still hard but we made it work.”

“Yeah,” Tobin smiled, “I should give her a call,” Tobin said as there was another knock at their door.

“I got the food, you go outside and call your girl.” Tobin gratefully thanked Ali as she walked out onto the balcony, calling Christen.

“Hey babe,” Tobin smiled as Christen answered.

“I hear you had a rough game.”

“Yeah, but Ali is here making it better.”

“Oh is she now?” Christen teased.

“I wish it was you. You would have been better than these coloring books she brought to keep me focused on,” Tobin said and Christen laughed.

“Oh only Ali.”

“I hear you got a goal?”

“Well, it is my job,” Christen smiled.

“I miss you, Chris,” Tobin said softly.

“I can come visit. I can be on the next plane out…  I miss you too.”

“I’m almost there anyway… I’ll just change my flight to Chicago.”

“You two do know you’re only a few hours away right?” Ali yelled.

“Ali has a point…” Christen said and Tobin chuckled, shaking her head.

“How about we just meet up at yours tomorrow? I’d rather shake this bad mood completely before seeing you. I don’t want a second of our time spent with a gray cloud over us.”

“Then it sounds like I’ll see you bright and early in Chicago in the morning?”

“Sounds perfect,” Tobin smiled.

“Now, go back to your coloring. I’m sure Ali feels ridiculous all alone in there.”

“Ridiculous? Are you kidding me? I get the princess book this time, Ash always hogs it,” she explained, causing both women to laugh.

“I love you, Chris, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Love you too Toby, now enjoy your evening. See you soon,” Christen said as Tobin hung up. She made her way back into the room where Ali sat with her own burger. 

“Alright, so you gotta tell me—”

“When Ash has a bad game I learned that some good greasy food and coloring helps bring her back to herself. I figured you two were so alike that it was worth a try. Now sit and eat before your dinner gets cold.”

“Yes mom,” Tobin smirked, expecting Ali to glare at her. Instead, the defender’s eyes danced at the idea. “Well now… dibs on godmother,” she said, taking a bite of her burger, leaving Ali smiling on the other side of the desk, “but after Rio, please? I need you there. Who else is going to color with me and Ash?”

“I’m sure Christen would gladly color with you.”

“Well, I know she likes paints,” Tobin said, smirking, expecting to catch the woman off guard, instead Ali was smirking back at her.

“Who do you think told her about the paints?” 

Tobin choked on her burger as Ali smiled smugly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Thoughts? Anyone else really want to color now or is that just me?


End file.
